Strike Eagle-class Low Altitude Assault Craft
Background Designed for the attack gunship role, mainly countering enemy armor, infantry support, anti-air missions (other enemy craft of like design or capability), escort of Vulture-class Low Altitude Utility Transports, and scouting missions, the Strike Eagle-class Low Altitude Assault Craft entered Federal Army service 10 years prior to the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression and have played a key role in Army offensive and defensive strategy ever since, upgrades and modifications keeping them at the forefront of battle technology and usefulness. The latest model, the Strike-Eagle Predator, incorporates the successful technology of the A'll-'''W'eather 'E'lectronics 'C'ounter 'E'lectronics 'S'ystem (AWECES) Vulture-class Low Altitude Sea Hunter, making it truly deadly on the battlefield. Design ''"The Strike-Eagle Predator is meant to carry the Army's air support role into the future for the next 50 years. We expect the Predator to continue the legacy of earlier Strike-Eagle models, while paving it's own path to unparalleled mission success for our ground and air forces." ''- General Rachel Evans; head-scientist and developer at the Federal Military Research & Development Institute. '''Manufacturer: '''Omi Corp Unlimited '''Line: Strike Eagle Model: Strike-Eagle Predator Class: '''Repulsorlift '''Role: * Attack Repulsorlift Craft * Gunship Cost: '''Not available for sale '''Length: '''16 meters '''Height: '''3.87 meters '''Maximum Acceleration: '''N/A '''Maximum Speed (atmosphere): '''700 km/h '''Engine Units: 4 (2 rear mounted Omi Engineering Omi Star 500 Series Engines, 2 wing-tip Omi Engineering Omi Rotatory Power Advanced Series 2 Engines) Power Plant: Omi Engineering Special E Power Plant & Resource Arrangement Armor (Hull plating): 'Able to withstand intense small arms fire, armor piecing shells, can survive a RPG attack, and can also survive a anti-air missile. '''Countermeasures: 'Flare, Chaff, and hull-reducing sensor signature countermeasures, Aircraft Camouflage = Special Design Features Pilots are separated by a blast and bullet proof barrier, ensuring that if the cockpit is hit, at least one pilot will survive. Both the pilot and weapons officer (gunner) can each operate the craft independently if the need arises, but normally the pilot is the forward most with the weapons officer the backwards most. Systems '''Sensors: ScanStar Mark III X1 FarSight Assault Module Three Communications: '''Omi Strike Eagle Communications Package: Block Predator Upgrade '''Targeting Systems: '''ScanStar Mark II FarSight Targeting System '''Cargo Capacity: '''None '''Consumables: 3 days Crew: * 1 Pilot (Captain) * 1 Weapons Officer (Lieutenant) Armament * 1 Chin-mounted M61 Vulcan (1,200 rounds) * Hardpoints: 6 pylon stations on both sets of stub wings (4 upper wings, 2 lower wings) ** lower wings; 2 pylon station (19 tube each) CRV7 ground attack rockets ** upper wings; *** 2 pylon station (4 each; 8 total) AGM-114 Hellfire Missiles *** 2 pylon station (4 each; 4 total each); 2 AGM-114 Hellfire Missiles, 2 AIM-92 Stingers Complement None Special Notes None History The Truman Report of the NFMP found no need to replace the Strike Eagle and instead recommended upgrades and modifications to keep the current fleet battle-ready. The Army is currently buying the next generation of the Strike Eagle, the Strike Eagle-Predato''r', as it starts to rotate to reserve units and phase out of service older ''Strike Eagle models. Currently, the Strike Eagle-Predator is marked to replace all existing Strike Eagle-models in front line combat units by 10 years after Operation Clean Sweep. Strike Eagle models include: * '''''Strike Eagle-P (Prototype); 3 built. One crashed during testing, two remain in long-term storage. * Strike Eagle (original battle model); 3,000 ordered; 1,500 remain operational 23 years later, by Operation Clean Sweep. ** Currently serving in reserve and national guard units. Marked to be phased out of service by 30 years of service, with 12 marked for long-term storage. * Strike-Eagle Block A; upgrade to the original battle model, entered service 5 years before Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression. 7,000 models ordered. 4,000 remain operational by Operation Clean Sweep. ** Upgrades included improved sensors, communications, and targeting computer ** Remaining Block A's are being rotated to reserve and national guard units to replace older Strike Eagles. Slated to be retired 5 years after original model is retired; 12 will be marked for long-term storage. The rest will be sold, money received put into the NFMP. * Strike Eagle Block B, C, & D'';' Upgrades to the Block A, including sensors, communications, targeting system, and armor; 20,000 ordered in total through all Blocks, with Block D making up 10,000 of those orders. ** '''Block B' featured heavier armor, making it the heaviest of all the models. *** Block B's still serve in front-line units, however are expected to be rotated to defensive units by Operation Clean Sweep and then rotated to reserve and national guard units 5 years after that. By 30 year life-span, Block B's will be rotated out of service and sold (all sales funds going to the Predator models), with 12 put into long-term storage. ** Block C featured prototype lighter armor (but stronger then Block B) *** Block C was the least produced model (500 ordered) and has been discontinued and all remaining models (50 left) have been put into long-term storage. ** Block D featured redesigned Block C armor and entered service year 5 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression and is considered the best of all the Block models, with high praise from it's pilots and the troops and missions it provided support to. Block D's are expected to fulfill mission roles for front-line unit unit it reaches it's 30 year life cycle, at which point, the remaining Block Ds will be rotated to reserve and national guard units for 10 years. After 10 years, Block Ds will be rotated out of service and sold, all sales money going into the Predator models; 200 Block Ds will be put into long-term storage. The last batch of new Block D's (100 in total) will be delivered to the Army by Operation Clean Sweep. * '''''Strike-Eagle Predator; the newest model, released during Operation Clean Sweep. Upgrades to a stronger armor (although with weight like the Block D), with a first of previous models with a increase in speed and incorporates the successful technology of the A'll-'''W'eather 'E'lectronics 'C'ounter 'E'lectronics 'S'ystem (AWECES') ''Vulture-class Low Altitude Sea Hunter, making it truly deadly on the battlefield. Category:Federal Army